Initial Star: Gravity
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Konata becomes an unwilling participant in Street Racing once she drives her Cousin's Car. Inspired by the Initial D Parody and song in Ep 6. Slight crossover due to the fact that Lucky Star has barely any male characters and we're too lazy to use Ocs
1. Chapter 1

Two young street racers stood at a rest area on top of a mountain, overlooking the mountain road and its many corners. One of the racers is a member of the RedCaps Racing Team, driving his white Mazda RX-7. The other is a member of the DigiKids Racing Team who drives a black Nissan Skyline.

"Satoshi, when will it be time for us to race?" asked Taichi, the racer from the DigiKids team.

Satoshi grinned. "If you can beat every downhill racer in Kanto, then I'll race you."

Taichi looked at Satoshi. "Off-road?"

"No, downhill. From tomorrow, I'll start from the North, while you take the South. Let's see who ends up winning the most races, ok?"

"You're not going to race on the circuit?" asked Taichi, giving Satoshi a suspicious look.

Satoshi looked back at Taichi. "The circuit? Downhill is way more fun that going around in circles."

Satoshi and Taichi returned to their cars.

* * *

**Initial Star: Gravity **

Part 01

A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfictions since 2000

Disclaimers: Lucky Star and related characters & series are properties of Kagami Yoshimizu & Lucky Paradise. Other characters, scenes, songs, ideas and famous speeches belong to their respective owners.

_**A/N:**__ Inspired by the Initial D Parody in Episode 6_...

* * *

A Blue Subaru drives along the mountain road through the dawn mist. The Subaru is able to stay on the inner lane of every corner and drift along the road, while keeping the car from hitting the guard rail, its movement so smooth that the cup of water on the cup holder did not spill a single drop. But to the blue-haired female driver, it is nothing more than a simple chore.

* * *

Konata Izumi is helping her drunken green-haired cousin into the Narumi household. Despite her short stature, Konata has the strength to help her cousin from the car to the bedroom.

Konata sighed as she helps Yui onto the futon. "I guess Yui-neesan won't mind if I drive myself back home in her car. Must be really depressing having your husband on a 2-month business trip."

* * *

"What is a legend? A legend is a human who could do what no other humans can do. That's why he is called a legend."

The next day, Konata is sitting on a park bench with a group of people led by their purple haired leader, Yugi Mutou.

"A year ago, when that idiot fired me, he told me that I was a 'no-brained slacker'. Then, it struck me. I am going to prove that Yugi Mutou is not a no-brained slacker. I will become a racer! In less than a year, I've become the Racing God of Mt. _(Bleep)_!"

Konata looked at Yugi. "Didn't you get your license only last year?" asked Takeru.

Yugi sits next to Konata. "It's talent, my dear Konata. Like drifting. Just pull the handbrake and make the car go sideways."

Konata raised an eyebrow. "Won't that slow the car down?"

"Ok, how would you do it, Konata?" Yugi asks.

"Floor the gas pedal, don't slow for the curve, and then..."

Yugi's sigh interrupted Konata's explanation. "Then, you and your car will fly off the cliff. But then again, you and I got our licenses at the same time and yet I haven't even seen you drive once. Why don't you join my team?"

"But I don't have a car of my own to drive," said Konata.

Yugi smiled. "Not to worry. You can wash mine. I drive, you wash. A promising career for people of our short stature." Yugi holds out a bottle of milk in front of Konata's face, almost knocking her glasses out. "Here. Have some milk. It has protein and calcium because racers need good eyes and grow tall."

"I drink lot of milk and yet you haven't grown taller than me and I'm short for my age." Konata sighed. "Besides, I'm an Otaku, not a racer."

Suddenly, a group of cars led by a Nissan Skyline GTR stopped in front of Yugi's group. The driver of the GTR got out of his car and looked at the group.

"I was told that the Racing God of Mt. _(Bleep)_ hangs around here." said the driver. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Actually, the Racing God would be me," said Yugi, pointing at himself.

The driver looked at Yugi and laughs. "Funny, I expected him to be a bit taller. Anyway, my name is Taichi Yagami of the DigiKids Team and I am here to challenge the Racing God of Mt. _(Bleep)_."

Taichi returns to his car. "I'll be waiting on top of Mt. _(Bleep)_ to race the Racing God." Taichi drives off, with the group of cars following him.

Yugi pulls Konata along. "Come on, Konata. It's time to wash my car. We're going up to the top of Mt. _(Bleep)_ tonight."

* * *

That night, on the top of the mountain, the DigiKids racing team were waiting for the Home Team. It just so happens that Taichi's rival is on the same mountain that night.

"So, how many races have you won?" asked the rival.

Taichi looked at Satoshi and asked, "What about you?"

Satoshi raised three fingers as his answer.

"Same," Taichi replied back.

"So, who are you racing tonight?" asked Satoshi.

Taichi smiled. "How about racing me first?"

Before Satoshi could answer, two cars reached the starting line for the race. The lead car has Yugi and Konata. From inside the car, Konata could see the looked crowd of spectators.

"It sure is crowded. You think you can manage?" asked Konata.

"Don't worry," said Yugi. "I'll take it easy."

"Yugi, I have to be back home by 1am. You know how overprotective my dad is..."

Yugi nods. "Sure, Konata. You nervous?"

Konata looked outside at the crowd of spectators, racers and fangirls. "No. It's just that there are so many people here watching this race."

"No problem. I'll handle this."

Yugi got out of his car and walked up to Taichi and Satoshi. "Let's get this race over with! I need to give my assistant a ride home."

Taichi looked at Konata. "You're going to take her along for the race?"

"Is that forbidden?" asked Yugi.

Taichi turned around and whispered to Satoshi. "This guy is completely clueless."

"If that's the case, why not let me sit with you in your car, to make things fair?" Satoshi whispered back.

Yugi was watching the two. "Are you two in a gay relationship or something? I'd better leave you guys alone," said Yugi.

Satoshi and Taichi looked back at Yugi. Taichi jumped over a rail and walked to Yugi. "Here's the deal, Racing God. We start from here and whoever reaches the bottom first wins."

Yuki smirked. "Of course! The fastest driver will always win."

* * *

The two cars are ready to race. Konata looked out of the side window and she could see Taichi calmly at the wheel with Satoshi sitting in the passenger seat. However, when Konata looked at Yugi, she could see the beads of sweat on Yugi's forehead indicating the level of Yugi's nervousness.

"Five! Four! Three..."

Yugi's car sped off before the count down could finish.

"Hey! That's cheating!" The DigiKids supporters screamed while the Yugi's supporters cheered for the so-called _'head start'_.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "What an amateur," he said.

"We'll see at the first corner," Taichi said as he floored on the accelerator.

In a matter of seconds, Taichi reached the first corner and he begins to drift. Satoshi noticed a slight jerk during Taichi's drift at the corner. But Taichi is skilled enough to catch up to Yugi's car, despite the unfair head start.

Konata looked at the rear-view mirror and sees the GTR. "Oh no, he's kissing our rear end."

Yugi begins to jerk his car left and right to block Taichi's path.

Konata begins to feel uneasy. "What are you doing, Yugi?"

Yugi remained calm. "Just stay calm, Konata. I know what I'm doing."

In the GTR, Taichi and Satoshi watched Yugi's erratic movements. Taichi simply shook his head. "He really is clueless."

"I think you should overtake him," Satoshi suggested. "It's much safer that way."

Taichi smiled. "That's not necessary. He'll crash soon..."

Yugi's style of driving is a legitimate cause for panic for Konata.

"Yugi, look out!" Konata screamed.

"What?"

Konata points ahead of Yugi. "Ahead!"

Yugi got his eyes back on the road, only to miss a turning and driving straight to a barrier...

"Crap..."

Everything went black...

"Look what you've done! I told you to stay calm! If you hadn't panic, I wouldn't have crashed the car!" screamed Yugi.

* * *

Yugi's car was able to make it back to Konata's home in one piece, aside from a broken front headlight.

"I told you I'd get you back home on time," said Yugi.

Konata got out of the car and threw up on the sidewalk. Then, Konata mumbled, "Bastard," before walking into her house.

"What do you mean?" said Yugi. "You're the bastard who puked right after you got out of my car."

* * *

At a convenience store, Taichi and Satoshi were reading car magazines.

"I think it's time that I race you here," said Taichi.

Satoshi disagrees. "No. You're not ready yet."

"Why?

"Do you want to know the truth, Taichi?"

Taichi looked at Satoshi. "Tell me."

"While I was sitting in your car. I noticed that you're not smooth when you're attacking a corner. While your GTR has good horsepower, its engine is heavy. For a mountain road with a lot of corners, I could tell your car understeered at every turn, especially at the 5 consecutive hairpins, so you can't get the best line every time. If you cannot overcome this weakness, you will never stand a chance against my FC."

* * *

Later in the night, Taichi returns to the mountain, drifting uphill and downhill along the corners. Every single turn that Taichi makes, Satoshi's words haunt Taichi.

"If you cannot overcome this weakness, you will never stand a chance against my FC."

Taichi was driving downhill when he spots a car in his rear-view mirror catching up to him at a very fast speed. Taichi steps on the accelerator to keep himself ahead of the other car, but the car caught up to him.

"He's really asking for it," said Taichi as he drifts the car around the corner, but the car behind him was able to keep up with Taichi. Taichi looks ahead to see an S-shaped curve, but before Taichi could make his next move, the car behind overtook the GTR and drove straight for the S-shaped curve. What happened next surprised Taichi, as the car swung to the left, followed by an inertia drift to the right turn, before drifting back to the left turn flawlessly without touching the barrier.

Taichi stopped his car as watched the car continue downhill. Taichi is left in a daze. A Blue Subaru was able to overtake his Black Skyline despite the huge difference in horsepower...

After the Subaru passed Taichi, the blue-haired driver simply resumes her usual relaxed driving style with a bored look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Initial Star: Gravity **

02

A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfictions since 2000

Disclaimers: Lucky Star and related characters & series are properties of Kagami Yoshimizu & Lucky Paradise. Other characters, scenes, songs, ideas and famous speeches belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Konata and Yugi are looking at the dent on Yugi's car. The Glasses-wearing Mechanic Masato Yuri stands next to Yugi. "At least you got away with a broken headlight."

"I want a GTR," said Yugi.

"Are you insane? If you drove a GTR, you'll be flying off a cliff," said Masato.

"I want a GTR," Yugi repeated.

Masato rolled his eyes. He looks at Konata. "Seriously, this guy is gullible. He sees something better, he wants it..."

"I want a GTR," Yugi repeated once more.

At that moment, the black GTR arrives in front of Masato's garage. Taichi winds down the window and spots Yugi.

Yugi groans. "Oh great. Are you here to gloat?"

Taichi notices Yugi. "Didn't expect to see you here, Shorty. I'm here to speak to the local mechanic."

Masato walks up to Taichi. "Can I help you?"

"Last night, I was beaten by a blue Subaru. The car dashed past me in an inertia drift at the S-turn. I was hoping if any of you know who the driver is?" Taichi asks Masato.

Masato simply shrugs. "I don't know who this guy you're talking about, so I can't help you there."

Taichi nods. "Well, if any of you do know him, could you tell him that I want to race him tonight?"

As Taichi drives off, Masato spoke out loud, "There's only one person I know who has a Blue Subaru and drive like the way he described," said Masato.

"And how do you know the guy?" asks Yugi.

Masato smirked. "It's not a guy. It's a girl. And I should know because I was the one that tuned that Blue Subaru."

"So, who is it?"

"Konata's cousin, Yui Kobayakawa."

* * *

Yui returns home after a late night shift. At least she will have the weekend off to relax with her cousin and sister...

Yui looks at the sky. "Man, it's so hot today. I guess I can drop by Konata's place to check up on Yutaka."

Yui noticed Satoshi sitting on the bonnet of his white FC in front of Yui's home.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asks.

"My name is Satoshi," replied Satoshi. "And I know who you were, Yui Kobayakawa. In your youth, you were one of the best street racers in Saitama. The local racers told me that your influence came from a Street Racing Manga you liked to read. But what really impressed everyone was your skill behind the wheel that could have made you one of the best racers in Japan, but instead, you chose to get married and become a Traffic Cop. But after being in a commuter marriage for nearly two years, you feel lonely to the point that you want to return to the Streets, despite being on the other side."

Yui glares at Satoshi. "What do you want?"

"My friend Taichi was beaten in his GTR by your Blue Subaru and he wants to challenge you to a race tonight. But I'm here for my own reasons. I want to race you. It doesn't matter if it is official or not. The chance to race a legend like you is not an easy opportunity for me to come by."

Yui walks up to her front door. "I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm a Traffic Cop and if you do not leave me alone, I will arrest you for harassment."

"My mistake. I must have got the wrong information. I apologize for the inconvenience." Satoshi returns to his car.

Satoshi drives off in his FC. Once the racer is out of sight, Yui looks at her Blue Subaru parked in front of the house.

* * *

Konata opens an envelope. Its contents made Konata's eyes sparkle. "It actually exists. A once in a lifetime opportunity that even the most hardcore of Otaku could never get their hands on unless they have enough love. Conspiracy theorists in the forums claimed that the organizers made it up to get hopes up, knowing that they'll be disappointed, but I know not to listen to those guys." Konata pulls out a coupon from the envelope. "With this coupon, I have the power to park at a specially selected VIP Parking spot at this weekend's Comiket!"

**[VIP Parking Spot + Car + Comiket = A car full of Dojins as humanly possible]**

Konata than plants her head on her desk. "But it's too bad I don't have my own car. I'm not even sure if Yui-neesan would lend me hers."

At that moment, Yui bursts into Konata's room. "Hey, Konata! Just dropping by to check up on you! Man, it was a really hot day today."

Yui sat on the floor. "Even though I'm a traffic cop and I shouldn't be asking this, but did you race a GTR in my Subaru recently?"

The only GTR Konata is aware of is Taichi's Skyline. "It wasn't really a race, but all I did was passed him in your car. Besides, Yugi was the one who raced him."

"I see. So you weren't racing in my car?"

"Why would I? It's your car and you're a Cop, Yui-neesan."

Yui hugs Konata and rubbed Konata's hair. "You're such a good girl, Konata."

Konata frowns. "I'm not a kid, Yui-neesan." The thought of Comiket returns to Konata's mind. "Oh, speaking about your car, Yui-neesan. Do you need your car this weekend?"

"Not really. You want to borrow it?"

Konata nods. "Of course. I won a rare coupon to park at the VIP parking spot at this weekend's Comiket."

"Good for you! I'll be happy to lend you my car for the weekend." Konata is about to jump for joy. "Under one condition..."

Konata's cause for celebration disappears the moment Yui said, 'One Condition'.

"Beat the GTR tonight and I'll let you borrow my car for the weekend, with a tank full of gas."

Konata began to sweat. 'Wait, aren't you supposed to be a cop? Why are you encouraging me to enter a street race?'

"There are lots of rumors going around saying that I have been involved in illegal street racing and since you're not a cop, when you are racing, you can throw those rumors out the window."

'Racing in Anime and Games are completely different from real life so the gap between our driving skills are very obvious, Yui-neesan.'

* * *

Yutaka and Sojiro are watching TV in the living room when Yui decided to join them at the table. As Yui sits next to Yutaka, Yui's cell phone rings.

"Excuse me, but I got to take this call." Yui walks to the hallway to answer the call. "Hello, Yui Narumi's phone.

_Masato: "__**KOBAYAKAWA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**__"_

"Whoa, Masato. We haven't talked in ages and the first thing you do is scream at me? And I'm now Yui Narumi."

Masato: "I'll call you whatever I want! You have the nerve to have race with a GTR in the middle of the night. Now I'm going to lose my car and one of my best customers, not that he's the best driver."

"Calm down, Masato. Tell me what happened."

**[Flashback]**

"I think it is a great idea not to get a GTR anymore," said Yugi.

Masato raised an eyebrow as he pushed his glasses up. "Why the change of heart, Yugi?"

"If a Blue Subaru with less Horsepower can beat a GTR on the downhill, then any car can."

Masato sensed that Yugi has an ulterior motive behind this conversation. "What do you want?"

"I want to borrow your car, Masato."

"No way. You crashed yours, so why should I let you crash mine?"

"You have given me no choice, Masato." Yugi pulls out a receipt. "I happened to find this receipt near my car in the workshop. The transaction of a bunch of explicit games. Knowing Konata, if she finds out that you have these games, she would want to borrow a couple and play them for weeks before you could even touch them. Make your choice..."

**[End Flashback]**

Masato told Yui everything that happened, minus the contents of the blackmailing receipt.

_Masato: "I hope you got insurance because if anything happens to that car..."_

"Calm down, Masato," Yui said. "If you keep blowing your fuses, you'll get shorter than Konata and possibly even Edward Elric."

_Masato: "What do you plan to do about this mess?"_

"I told Konata to race the GTR."

_Masato: "What? But she only got her license last year. That GTR has way more horsepower than your Blue Subaru."_

"Yeah, so? I've beaten way much better cars on Saitama's Mountain Roads, so it wouldn't matter to me."

_Masato: "But you're not a normal driver."_

Yui then said, "I never said Konata is a normal driver..."

**[Flashback]**

A drunken Yui yelled "Shotgun!" before sitting on the front passenger seat. She puts an open cup of water on the cup holder. "Alright Konata, drive as fast as you can without spilling a single drop of water."

"Sure thing, Nee-san."

"If you spill a single drop, it will be a pain for me to clean this up this mess. Trust me."

Konata starts up the car. "Don't worry, Nee-san. I'll do my best"

**[End Flashback]**

_Masato: "Konata drove your car?"_

Yui waves her hand. "Yeah, Konata drives me around because she insisted on driving ever since she got her license. That's why I decided to let her borrow my Subaru."

_Masato: "I've never seen her drove once when she got her license last year. And how did Konata even passed that exam on her first try?"_

"Yeah well, Konata made a bet with me while I was drunk that if she can pass her license exam on her first try, I will get her a 250GB PS3 and she even took the initiative to make a recording of our bet."

_Masato: "I suppose Konata asked you to get her the necessary reference material to study, since you're a traffic cop."_

Yui nods. "Yep. And I was so pleased that Konata didn't even need my help to study for this exam."

_Masato: "Erm, you did get her the reference material, so technically, you did help her."_

Yui had already hung up before she could hear Masato's comment. Konata is walking down the stairs towards the front door.

"I'm going to the convenience store to get some drinks, Yui-Neesan. You want some?"

Yui gives the thumbs up. "Sure thing. Just get me the usual and take your time."

* * *

Spectators have been waiting along the mountain road to watch the race.

Taichi shakes his head as he watch Yugi shaking in the driver's seat.

Taichi walks up to the vehicle taps on the window. Yugi lowers the window a bit.

"Yo, Shorty. I don't think your new ride can keep up with mine," said Taichi. "Besides, I'm more concerned that you might fly off a cliff if you do race me."

Yugi is sitting inside Masato's tow truck. "Anything with four wheels is a car to me, so there."

"Alright, it's your funeral." With a whistle, Taichi called over three of his fellow DigiKids to pull Yugi out of the vehicle before they reversed the unwanted vehicle away from the starting line.

Satoshi calmly watch the scene as he gets an update from the bottom of the mountain road.

"_We'll be starting the downhill race in 5 minutes. Prepare to close the road. Wait, a Blue Subaru is heading uphill."_

Yugi smirks at his opponents. "Hah! You guys are going to get it. Konata's Cousin is on her way to kick your butts!"

"Yeah!" Yugi's group cheered.

The Blue Subaru reached the starting line and the blue-haired driver winds down the window. "Hey, Yugi."

Yugi is surprised at Konata's appearance. "Konata? What are you doing here? Where's your cousin?"

"Yui-neesan? She asked me to come here," Konata answers.

"Why? She's coming here in another car?"

Konata shakes her head. "No. I'm here to race the GTR."

Suddenly, Konata has the attention of both Taichi and Satoshi.

"But you only got your license last year. If you race him, you'll end up flying off a cliff," said Yugi.

Konata grins. "Relax. I know this road off the back of my head. Besides, I've already overtaken him on this road."

Taichi walks up to Konata's car. "You were driving the Blue Subaru?"

Konata nods. "So, shall we race?"

* * *

The Blue Subaru and Taichi's GTR are at the starting line as the countdown begins.

"The race will begin in Five! Four! Three..."

Yugi sends a V sign for Victory to Konata. "Gambatte, Konata!"

"Two! One! Go!"

Both cars take off from the starting line, with the GTR leading. Taichi steps on the pedal to build the distance between him and Konata.

_Masato: "I doubt your Subaru can catch up to the GTR, Yui."_

_Yui: "It wouldn't matter if Konata lags behind a bit in the beginning. The mountain road has too few straights and lots of corners. And those corners are when it's Showtime for Konata!"_

Taichi drifts his GTR at the first corner as Konata simply followed. Taichi accelerates his vehicle to build a distance between himself and his opponent.

Meanwhile, at the starting line, Satoshi is listening to the commentary on an earpiece.

"_The GTR is still in the lead and the Blue Subaru is no match for it on straight roads but she may catch up in the multiple corners, but I'll doubt that because she won't even get near the GTR by then."_

Taichi looks ahead. He knows that his car will be at a disadvantage in the corners and it was there where Konata passed him the previous night. Taichi drifts at the corner.

"_Both cars are entering the multiple corners and the Blue Subaru is gaining on the GTR, but the GTR is accurate in turning at the corners." _

Konata begins to drift, bring the Subaru extremely close to the GTR.

"The Blue Subaru has changed her tactics and she's starting to drift. Now they're almost neck and neck at the center of the curve! The Subaru is quickly attacking the corner! The cars almost touched each other as they drifted out!"

_Yui: "Just last week, Konata came to me to ask about wearing Glasses because she said that her eyesight was getting blurry whenever she drives. So, I took her to my optician and it turns out that Konata's eyesight is perfect. Konata then said, 'If my eyesight is perfect, then why everything getting slower.' Then it hit me. Konata's eyesight wasn't getting slow. She was getting faster and faster..."_

The Blue Subaru drifted very close to the guardrail as it chased after the GTR. Taichi takes a quick peek in his rearview mirror. 'I shouldn't underestimate her. If that's the case, I should be on the defensive now. This is where I was passed the last time and it won't happen again.'

Taichi drifts his car at the S-Curve and Konata follows suit.

"_Unbelievable! The Blue Subaru is right on the GTR's tail and it appears that the Blue Subaru is now trying to pass the GTR!"_

Konata attempts to overtake the GTR at the curve, but Taichi drifted his car to block Konata's line.

"_The GTR has prevented the Blue Subaru from passing! Taichi looks like he is on the defensive!"_

_Masato: "If Konata is as good as you said she is, does that mean she will definitely win?"_

_Yui: "It all depends on whether she can handle the five Consecutive Hairpins."_

Taichi looked at his rearview mirror. The Blue Subaru is not giving up and at the rate this is going, he will lose. Konata begins to accelerate.

"The two cars have arrived at the Five Consecutive Hairpins and the Blue Subaru is not slowing down! There's no way she is going to pass at this speed!"

Taichi drifts at the first hairpin curve, but Konata went straight for the ditch and performed the Gutter Run to stay on the inside curve, easily passing the GTR. Taichi couldn't believe it.

"_The Blue Subaru has passed the GRT at the first Hairpin! Can the GTR catch up at the remaining hairpins?" _

Back at the starting line, Satoshi removed his radio earpiece. The winner has already been decided and he didn't need to hear the rest of the commentary. Satoshi simply walked to his car and drives off.

At the hairpins, Taichi could only watch as the Blue Subaru drifted her way through the final hairpins before reaching the finish line.

"_The GTR is slowing down. The Blue Subaru has won the race!"_

Yugi jumped for joy as he cheered with his teammates. "Hell yeah! Konata did it!"

In the Blue Subaru, Konata noticed that the GTR is no longer in her rearview mirror. She resumed her normal driving pattern.

"Time to go to the Convenience Store to get those drinks and some supplies for tomorrow's Comiket."

* * *

Konata arrives at the Convenience Store, she spots a familiar White FC parked outside, with the driver sitting on the bonnet. Konata steps out of the car and Satoshi tossed her a canned drink. "Your driving style is quite unique."

Konata accepts the drink. "Weren't you up the mountain? How did you get down here so quickly?"

"You used the ditch to enter the corner." Satoshi points out.

Konata is surprised at Satoshi's observation. "How did you know that?"

Satoshi smiled. "I want to race you. You've got time?"

"I'm sorry, but I only raced tonight because my cousin asked me to." Konata finished her drink. "I don't know if there will be a next time."

"I understand. You're overwhelmed right now." Satoshi sits in his car. "It's your first time racing so take your time in giving me an answer."

As Satoshi drives off, Konata disagrees. "To be honest, I'm more concerned with Comiket than street racing right now."


End file.
